


The Jokes on You

by DuVarg



Series: After Thoughts [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuVarg/pseuds/DuVarg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Revelation" Joker's pov</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jokes on You

Freak

Control freak

Knife freak

School freak

So many freaks all in one joke

Well schools out kiddies

The jokes on you

I said it was inconceivable

I said it was unacceptable

I said it was retributionable

So sue me I lied

Always wanted to carve this bird

Little Roby so jumpy

Wonder boy you are mine

But then fate intervened

No literally it did

A big wordy spell thingy

And my little plan for everyone to bare a smile was gone

Oh but don't frown batsy

Stop your glaring

Stop your fists

I did not let hurt your little Robin

I did not destroy the world with Ivy's plants

Because there will be another day

And then I'll get you my batsy and your little birdie too

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA


End file.
